Talk:Puppetmaster Guide by Poof
{/poke} Poof Really looking forward to you finishing this guide. --Mierin 17:39, 19 December 2006 (EST) Analyzer does not give Shield Bash. Valoredge has it even without this attachment. Near as I can tell it improves the automaton's AI for using it, causing it to attempt to stun abilities and spells more. This guide will definitely be of some help to newer players however. Tahngarthor 12:41, 14 February 2007 (EST) "This is just a terrific attachment for your Valoredge frame. It mitigates a monster's special attacks by using Shield Bash in an attempt to stun the mob and..." I don't think the wording means that Analyzer adds Shield Bash, but rather that it increases the chance that it is used in a situation that prevents the target opponent from using a TP move -- it is labled as an 'Ability' type attachment, but I think that's because although its not exactly that, it can't really have its own category since its the only one of that kind so 'Ability' is where it fits best. Hiachi 22:59, 14 February 2007 (EST) I'd like to see a section about possible subjob options for the owner. While the automaton is the most important aspect of the job, there's still some need for the owner to be able to deal out hier own damage, or use specific setups for soloing. ~Zeik PUP/WAR with the "Healer Puppet", Valor Head/Stormwaker frame, seems to work very well for me, with my character tanking. I still give the automaton a Strobe for provoke since that's the only time I use Fire Maneuver. - Hiachi 16:56, 17 February 2007 (EST) PUP/WAR is typical for most things. /THF isn't too bad if you want to improve your WS, it works nicely with Dragon Kick. There are a lot of naysayers for /MNK, but it is good to sub up until level 25 and at 75 if you are desperate for additional skill (cestus belt), which can put you over 250 with a faith torque and full merits. /WHM is good to have in some special situations but should not be used in an EXP party. Tahngarthor 10:41, 25 February 2007 (EST) The head/frame mixing section makes no mention of the impact on attack speeds. Valoredge head on a sharpshot or stormwaker frame is a particularly bad idea because it nearly doubles ranged attack and spellcasting recast times. Harlequin head is a much better solution for both. - Nateypoo The BCNM for Automaton attachments is Targeting the Captain Updates and Stuff Yeah I never actually used the Valoredge without Analyzer. It will do Shield Bash after some testing I noticed it to be more effective with Analyzer especially at the actual Stun Effect. I'm working on a menu for this to jump around on the guide because it is huge. I'm adding alot of stuff I've been jotting down but I haven't had time to add. The WIKI has been slow as you all know and it's been a pain to add content. --Poof 05:37, 25 April 2007 (EDT) Changes Needed The analyzer has a known function now, check out the analyzer wiki page for more info. I believe the damage gauge numbers have also changed, although I do not know the exact numbers. The percentages you cited for these attachments are unverified: attuner, target marker, smoke screen, dynamo, and equalizer. If you're going to cite values for these attachments, please post a source link for statistical testing. To my knowledge, zero testing has been done on these attachments. KI is not a valid source either; the PUP FAQ is full of made up numbers and no source links for them. Also, even the 5/15/30/45 hierarchy for the equalizer is questionable. Testing with this attachment has shown these percentage values were obtained upon sustaining exactly 1000 damage. The attachment was never tested for damages greater than 1000, and even reported different percentages when sustaining less than 1000 damage. If a 200 damage hit is only reduced by 1%, while a 1000 damage hit is reduced by 5%, there's nothing to say that a 2000 damage hit would not be reduced by 10%. The damage reduced is a linear function of the damage taken. See the equalizer page for more info. Recast times that need updating Economizer - three minutes Flashbulb - 45 seconds Strobe - 45 seconds? (It's definitely longer than 30.) Eraser - 30 seconds --Nateypoo 23:59, 25 September 2007 (UTC) Still Outdated This guide hasn't been touched by its creator, since august 2007. Almost all of it is outdated, incorrect from the beginning, or just plain bad advice. I don't want new PUPs getting confused by extremely outdated rumors, such as "the analyzer affects shield bash", which was completely disproved over a year ago. Nearly all the attachment statistics are wrong; look to the actual attachment pages to see the discrepancy for yourselves. I posted concerns about this in September 2007, and nothing has changed still. The data here is even more outdated now. Is anyone going to update this or should something else be done? --Nateypoo 01:21, 9 July 2008 (UTC) There has been a HUGE influx of new PUPs recently at least on my server, and I see them get information from this guide, which as Natey said is very outdated. I think we should flag it for removal, as 90% of the information here is under the specific attachment/head/frame pages and actually correct on those pages. Ailden 17:54, 4 December 2008 (UTC)